A Life in The Farm
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: Stern, seorang pendatang di Mineral Town, memulai hidup sebagai petani di daerah tersebut. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupannya sebagai petani? Dan, apakah dia berhasil mewujudkan impian mantan pemilik ranch itu? NB : Cerita ini diambil dari Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town, dll.


**A Life in The Farm**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harvest Moon owned by Natsume Inc.**

* * *

"Lalalalalala..."

Seorang lelaki yang berusia sekitar 20 tahun bernama Stern sedang membereskan kamarnya sambil bersenandung.

Ketika sedang beres-beres, secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah tas, yang dipakainya semasa dia kecil. Iseng-iseng, Stern membuka tas tersebut dan melihat isinya.

"Hahahaha, ini beruang Teddy semasa kecilku.."ucapnya tertawa ketika melihat beruang Teddy yang sudah berabu dan nampak tua.

Stern mengacak-ngacak tasnya kembali, dan tiba-tiba ia menemukan secarik kertas berisikan sebuah alamat rumah.

"Farm. The South Side of Mineral Town..."dia membaca alamat itu.

Seketika ia mengingat sebuah kenangan yang sudah lama tersimpan di memorinya. "Ah, kakek itu.."

Dia mengingat masa lalunya, waktu ia pergi berkunjung ke Mineral Town, sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Kakek itu sangat baik.. Tapi bulan yang lalu dia berhenti mengirimiku surat.. Kira- kira apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"gumam Stern dalam hati.

Stern berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, ia jenuh tinggal di kota yang besar seperti tempatnya. Jadi, misalkan jika ia diperbolehkan oleh Kakek itu, dia akan tinggal di sana dan membantu kakek itu menjalankan peternakan dan pertaniannya.

"Ya, aku akan minta izin pada ayah dan ibu."kata Stern sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

"Ayah, aku minta tolong, tolong izinkan aku untuk tinggal di Mineral Town.."pinta Stern.

"Aku mengizinkanmu! Tapi ibumu.."jawab Ayah Stern.

"Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Stern.. Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya..."balas Ibu Stern dengan nada khawatir.

"Ibu, aku sudah besar, kok! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Aku juga ingin belajar mandiri... Tolong izinkan aku..."Stern memohon pada orang tuanya berulang-ulang.

Orang tuanya berpikir sejenak, lalu Ayahnya berkata.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kamu harus mengirimkan kami surat sekali dua musim, dan jika kamu punya penghasilan, kirimkanlah sedikit pada kami agar kami tahu bahwa kau melakukannya dengan baik."ucap Ayah Stern.

Mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, Stern sangat senang dan memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Terima kasih, Ayah! Ibu! Aku janji akan melakukan syarat itu dengan baik!"kata Stern.

"Berkemaslah. Kami akan mengantarmu besok sampai di perbatasan Mineral Town."perintah Ayah.

"Oke."jawab Stern singkat. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Esok harinya, at The Frontier of Mineral Town..

.

"Stern.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."ucap Ibu Stern sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Oke, Ibu."jawab Stern sambil melepas pelukan ibunya, dan pergi menuju ke Mineral Town.

.

.

.

In the Ranch..

.

.

"Hhh... Inilah tempatnya.."gumam Stern. Ia melihat ladang yang lumayan luas, tetapi ditumbuhi banyak rumput liar, kayu, dan bebatuan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kakek? Sepertinya dia sakit parah?"gumam Stern khawatir.

Stern pun merenung sambil bersiul di sana.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei! Jangan ke sini jika kau ingin bersiul saja!"sahut seseorang dari belakangnya.

Stern sangat terkejut. "Ah, maafkan aku, Pak.."ucap Stern.

"Hei, sepertinya wajahmu sangat asing di sini."kata orang itu.

"Eh, aku ingin bertanya. Sekarang pemilik perkebunan ini ada di mana?"tanya Stern.

"Hah? Anda tidak tahu, ya? Dia sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Dia tak punya keturunan, jadi perkebunan ini tidak ada yang mengurus.. Tapi sebenarnya dia mewariskan tanah ini pada seseorang, tetapi kami tidak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudnya.."jawab orang tersebut.

"Hhah..? Meninggal..?"Stern tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Buruk sekali. Itu memang benar."

"Siapa anda? Dan, apakah anda kenal dengan pemilik tanah ini?"tanya orang itu.

"Oh, namaku Stern. Aku berasal dari sebuah kota yang jauh dari sini.. Aku kenal kakek itu sejak aku masih kecil.. Dia menolongku untuk menemukan ayah dan ibuku ketika aku tersesat.. Jadi, waktu aku hendak meninggalkan kota ini, dia memberi aku alamat perkebunan ini dan berjanji akan mengirimiku surat. Janjinya ditepatinya, tetapi sekitar sebulan yang lalu juga, dia berhenti mengirim surat.. Makanya aku berkunjung ke sini."jelas Stern.

"Oh.. Eh? Tunggu dulu.. Stern?! K..kau adalah orang yang di maksud pemilik tanah ini!"orang itu tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Hah..? Benarkah..?"Stern tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Apakah anda mau mengelola peternakan ini? Aku lihat, semuanya masih layak pakai di sini."usul orang itu.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mau!"jawab Stern dengan suara lantang.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, anda resmi menjadi pemilik ranch ini. Selamat bekerja! Oh, perkenalkan, saya Thomas, walikota di kota ini."ucap orang yang ternyata adalah Mayor Thomas.

"Ah, salam kenal, Pak Mayor. Dan terima kasih.."balas Stern sambil menunduk hormat.

"Ya. Saya tinggal dulu.."ucap Mayor sambil pergi.

Stern menatap sekelilingnya. "Aku akan membuat tempat ini menjadi ranch terbaik di dunia ini!"ucap Stern penuh tekad.

.

.

Esok harinya..

.

"Huam.. Pagi yang indah dengan kicauan burung.."gumam Stern sambil menguap. Stern segera pergi ke luar. Ternyata Mayor Thomas sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, Mayor Thomas. Selamat pagi!"ucap Stern sambil menunduk.

"Uh, ya. Aku ingin memberitahu padamu, kamu boleh berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini jika kau mau, dan berkenalan dengan masyarakat di sini. Aku sarankan begitu. Kota ini tidak terlalu susah untuk dikelilingi."usul Mayor Thomas.

"Hng, baiklah, Mayor. Terima kasih."kata Stern.

Mayor Thomas tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Stern segera membersihkan dirinya di sungai yang ada di dekat rumahnya dan bersiap-siap, lalu pergi.

.

South Side of Mineral Town..

"Wah.. Mineral Town sudah banyak yang berubah.."gumam Stern. Ia pun lewat dari toko Blacksmith yang ada di sana. Lalu masuk ke toko tersebut.

Di dalam toko Blacksmith itu, ada dua orang, yang satunya sedang bekerja membuat sesuatu, yang satunya lagi berada di depan meja dan kelihatannya sedang memarahi pemuda itu.

"Hei, kalau kerja itu harus serius!"bentak pria yang terlihat lumayan tua.

Pemuda yang satunya tetap diam, dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia menutupi mukanya di topi yang sedang dipakainya.

"Huh! Eh? Uhn, selamat datang di Saibara the Blacksmith.. Sepertinya anda belum saya kenal.."ucap kakek yang bernama Saibara itu ketika melihat Stern tercengang.

"Ah, ya. Aku pendatang di sini. Namaku Stern. Salam kenal, pak Saibara."balas Stern.

"Ya."jawab Saibara singkat. Muka Saibara terlihat sangat.. menyeramkan, mungkin.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu."kata Saibara sambil meninggalkan tokonya sendirian.

Setelah Stern melihat Saibara pergi, ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Uh, kau tidak apa?"tanya Stern.

"Hhh.. Ya. Aku tak apa."jawab pemuda itu dingin.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan, namaku Stern. Aku—"

"Aku sudah dengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Namaku Gray. Salam kenal."

Stern heran. "Ternyata pemuda ini mempunyai sifat dingin.."gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau boleh kutanya, apakah dia itu kakekmu?"kata Stern.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya, kakek yang menyebalkan.."jawab Gray.

" -_-"

"Uh, maaf telah merepotkanmu.. Jadi, kau yang akan mengelola ranch itu? Baiklah. Semoga berhasil!"ucap Gray, kali ini nadanya berbeda dari yang pertama.

Stern mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian ia keluar dari toko itu.

Gray menatap kepergian Stern. "Stern, aku harap kau dapat menjadi temanku, bahkan menjadi sahabat baik semua masyarakat kota ini.."gumam Gray dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

**_To Be the Next Chapter...!_**

**_NB: It is my own Harvest Moon story, equiped from Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town._**


End file.
